


Enter Sandman

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моргана видит кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из одноименной композиции Metallica.

У Морганы внушительная коллекция Фрейда и Юнга, многозначительно фыркающие по этому поводу друзья и ночи, усеянные кошмарами, точно звёздами небо.

Порой она устаёт объяснять Гавейну, что сигара – иногда просто сигара, а книги – просто книги, а не сигнал о проблемах в сексуальной жизни (но когда это Гавейн слушал, что ему говорят?), но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько она устаёт кружками глотать кофе по утрам и пригоршнями – снотворное по вечерам.

Ей снятся синие глаза и оттопыренные уши, темноволосая макушка и широкая многоваттная улыбка, но по утру Моргана неизменно чувствует себя преданной, и это давит так, словно она потеряла что-то очень важное. Кого-то важного. Ей снятся драгоценные камни и роскошные платья, благородные рыцари и прекрасные дамы, среди которых она – безусловно, самая прекрасная, и тогда с утра в ушах стоит звон скрещенных мечей и опрокинутых кубков, а чело будто тяготит массивная корона. И это хорошие ночи.

Но бывают и плохие.

И тогда она видит войны – одна сменяет другую – но голос, вопрошающий «Ты этого хотела, Моргана?» никогда не исчезает из ее головы; она чувствует жар драконьего пламени, и тот же голос рычит в ее снах на неведомом языке, внушающем первобытный страх.

Моргана не верит в рыцарей, магов и драконов. Не верит в детские сказки.  
Но каждую ночь пока она пытается удержаться в сознании, оттянуть сон, её веки тяжелеют, глаза режут и слезятся, будто в них сыплют золотистый песок, и однажды утром тысячи песчинок раскрашивают взгляд Морганы янтарным цветом, а разум – тысячей воспоминаний.

Когда Моргана Пендрагон просыпается по-настоящему, мир вокруг уже успел сделать сотни оборотов, сотни раз измениться и сотни раз вернуться к привычному порядку, но Моргана знает наверняка: для него хорошие дни более не предусмотрены.


End file.
